What if?
by startnowdobetter
Summary: Set in 2014. Did you ever wonder what might have happened if Carla never lost her baby? Or if Rob's secret remained undiscovered? I've tried to make this as realistic as possible. Enjoy! Updates will be slow.
1. Chapter 1

I've had this idea since I watched the storyline way back when it first aired, and I've been writing bits of it down for about two years now, so I've decided to piece it all together! Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

5th June 2014

"I'm going to phone an ambulance." Peter announced. Carla was bundled on the floor, with Michelle crouched on the floor next to her, cradling her. Rob also crouched down, doing his best to calm Carla down. Peter was kneeling on the floor, getting in the way. He was drunk and was could offer no real help, as it seemed that Rob and Michelle were more than capable of looking after Carla. "Get him off me." Carla told Michelle, through gritted teeth, in so much pain that she could barely speak.

"You, get away from her!" Michelle told him, getting up from where she was crouched with Carla to push Peter away, knowing that physical contact may get the message through to him, and that words wouldn't be enough. "Oi! He's trying to help." Tracy said, sticking up for her intoxicated mess of a brother, knowing that for a reason that was beyond her sight, he loved that woman with all his heart.

"Right, listen darling, it's all going to be OK, right, were gonna get you to the hospital, OK, Rob, go and get the car." Michelle reassured Carla, coming back down to Carla's level and taking control of the situation, as everyone else surrounding the collapsed woman seemed to be in shock at what they were seeing. "What?" Rob asked her, not hearing what she had said before, instead focusing on his sister. "Get the car Rob!" Michelle repeated, raising her voice slightly. "Uh, no, we've got plans." Tracy interrupted. "Right keys, your keys." Rob said, whilst the pair got Carla to hand over her bag, with the keys inside of them. "Come on, quick Rob!" Michelle shouted, knowing that Carla needed urgent medical help. "Alright!" Rob snapped back. "Oh great, I'll go on my own." Tracy commented sarcastically. "Tracy!" Michelle barked back at her.

"Right, listen darling, I'm going to ring ahead to A&E, and let them know that we're on our way, OK?" Michelle told Carla. "Maternity, Maternity." Carla stressed, knowing that there was something wrong with the baby. "Right, right, right." Michelle told her.

"Carla, I know you hate me, but this is our baby, and if there's a problem I need to be there." Peter pleaded. "She just said she doesn't want you there – now do one!" Michelle shouted at him, knowing that at that moment he was just adding to the list of problems. The focus was getting Carla to hospital.

"Is there anything we can do?" Rita asked herself, Norris and Dennis, who were all stood on the corner of the street watching the drama unfold. "I feel awful standing here gawping." She admitted. "I don't think we should go anywhere until the car leaves." Norris told her. "Worried you might miss something?" Dennis asked him frankly.

Rob pulled the car up just in front of where Carla was, in the middle of the street. "Steady, steady, steady." Michelle told Carla as she helped her to her feet, so she could get into the car. "Can you at least let me know what's going on can you do that?" Peter asked Michelle, begging almost. "I won't have time. Phone the hospital." Michelle told him, aggressively looking out for Carla, who was in agony.

"Can someone let Liz know where I've gone, I was meant to be going to Amy's show." Michelle asked the neighbours that had gathered on the corner of the street. "Don't you worry, I'll tell her." Rita told her, as Michelle went to open the door to get into the car, whilst Peter was doing his best to 'help.' "Good luck!" Norris wished, as Michelle shut the car door.

"Don't be scared. Don't be scared." Michelle soothed Carla, as Rob drove them to Weatherfield General.

"What's happened now?" Deirdre asked, noticing the commotion on the street, with Peter leaning onto her shoulder. Knowing that his wife was going through hell and he couldn't help her or be there for her.

Michelle and Rob were waiting in the reception of the maternity ward, waiting for any news on Carla. When they had arrived at the hospital she had been taken through straight away to be examined as a priority. "I hope she's going to be alright." Rob prayed, after a long silence between him and Michelle. "Well, fingers crossed they both are." Michelle said, coming over and standing by Rob's side. "How far along did you say she was?" asked Rob. "About four months." Michelle said, casting her mind back to when she and Carla first discovered that she was pregnant. "Look, I don't want to sound like I don't care about the baby, because I do, but I can't help thinking that Peter only got her pregnant to keep her occupied, so she wouldn't notice what he was up to." Rob told Michelle. "I don't know." Michelle said, not knowing whether Rob's theory could be correct. "I don't know" she repeated. "One thing I do know, is that she really wants this baby, even after everything that's happened." She told him, going to sit down on a chair opposite to Rob was standing. "She's usually as sharp as a tac, but all her facualtys went out the window, since she got together with him. I tried to warn her..." He told Michelle, feeling guilty for not protecting Carla enough. "Well, you can't tell people who to fall in love with, can you?" Michelle reminded him, attempting to stop making him feel so guilty. "Yeah, but you can protect your family, I didn't though, did I?" Rob reflected. "I just let her get on with it. Peter Barlow was always bad news." He added. "I've let her down." He told Michelle, feeling like he hadn't been there for Carla, or done enough to protect her from the love of her life. "Hey, come on." Michelle told him. "Don't be so stupid, you're a brilliant brother." She added. "She thinks the world of you." She reassured him. "You couldn't stop her falling for Peter, nobody could." Michelle confirmed.

At that moment, a still drunk Peter stumbled through the doors of the maternity unit, with Michelle standing up, acting almost as a guard. "Sorry, I couldn't stay away." He began. "Is there any news?" He asked. "Yeah, she doesn't want to see you ever again, so just get lost!" Rob told him. "She's still my wife Rob, and I'm not going anywhere." Peter answered back. "I mean it." Rob warned the drunk. "I want to see Carla, and I want to know how she is, OK, and I want to know it now!" Peter demanded.

"I have just as much right to be here as you have." Peter told Rob. "She doesn't want you here!" Rob said, angrily through gritted teeth. "Can you stop it, right stop it, the pair of you." Michelle said, making her way in between the two men, who were edging closer to one another, as if they were about to have a rematch of their previous fight. "Carla is going through hell in there, and you two are squabbling like a pair of kids." She snapped. "Alright, alright, I'm going to go." Peter said, giving in, knowing that, right now, Carla would much rather see Rob, as opposed to him, and as much as that hurt him, the best thing he could do for his wife is give her some space. "Peter, if there is any news, I will text you, OK." Michelle told him. "Just give her some space please." Peter nodded in acceptance, throwing one last glare at Rob, before making an exit from the hospital.

"Can you come through?" The nurse said, coming out of the double doors that separated the patient's rooms and the busy reception area. She stopped the two outside of the door that Carla was behind.

"Is she OK?" Rob dared to ask, after looking at Michelle, who was scared stiff. "She's fine. Your sister has had a very lucky escape." The nurse said, as Michelle took a massive sigh of relief, before Rob wrapped his arm round Michelle's shoulder, which she was very happy to relax into. "The pain she has been experiencing is a result of an extreme amount of stress." The nurse continued "Yeah, well no wonder." Rob interrupted sarcastically. "Now is not the time or the place." Michelle scolded him, as she stood up straight again. "What do we do now?" Michelle asked the nurse. "We're going to keep her in overnight, keep an eye on Carla and the baby. I recommend that any plans for the next few days should be put on hold, she must get a lot of rest, giving her body time to catch up on things like sleeping and eating properly, otherwise we will be looking at another scenario." The nurse warned. "I'll take care of that." Rob assured her. "Thank you." Michelle said, smiling. "She's just through there." The nurse told the pair, signalling towards the door to which they were only a step or two away from. "Thanks." Rob said, turning with Michelle to go into the room. Despite having his suspicion that Peter got Carla pregnant to preoccupy her, and the fact that this would tie her to that waste of space forever, he knew that, deep down, this is what Carla wanted.

"Hey, you had us worried there!" Michelle told Carla, giving a slight laugh and coming over to her bed. "Had me worried too." Carla told her honestly. "The nurse told us what was wrong, too much stress." Michelle told her, sitting on the blue chair that was next to the bed. "Yeah, well, we all know who's to blame for that." Rob said, quite frankly. "Rob!" Michelle barked. "Now is not the time or the place. All that matters right now is that Carla's fine and the baby's doing OK." She reminded him. "They said they're gonna keep me in overnight." Carla told them both, changing the subject away from her husband. "Yeah, the nurse said." Michelle smiled. "I hate these places, I would normally just say I'll be fine, but the baby is the most important thing now - I'm not just doing this for me." Carla smiled weakly.

"Do you want me to go back to the flat and get you some clothes and stuff?" Rob offered. "Yeah, would you mind?" Carla answered, as Michelle took her hand comfortingly. "Of course, do you need anything else?" He asked, moving over to the opposite side of the bed to Michelle. "Can you do me a massive favour?" Carla asked back, looking up towards her brother. "Just name it." Rob said. "Can you tell Peter that everything is, well, alright." Carla said, as her voice faded slightly. The thought of her husband not being by her side, even after all he did, made her heart break. He said that he would be by her side every step of the way, yet he was having to be told how his wife and baby were through a messenger. "Yeah, anything you want." Rob said reluctantly, sighing. "Thank you." Carla smiled.

"No need to thank me" Rob said, "just concentrate on getting better." He added, kissing Carla on the forehead, before leaving Michelle and Carla to it.

"You feeling alright?" Michelle asked Carla, noticing that she seemed very distant. "Yeah," Carla began. "I just can't help but feel like I could have lost the baby. I never thought I would want to be a Mum, I didn't think I could be." Carla said, pausing whilst Michelle squeezed her hand in reassurance. "I was so scared Michelle." Carla admitted, as a few silent tears began to roll down her face. "Hey," Michelle said in a soothing tone, "If that baby is just half as strong as you, then you have nothing to worry about, OK?" Michelle added. "Come here." She said, pulling her friend in for a much needed hug.

"I've been booked in for a scan tomorrow, will you come with me?" Carla asked, as the pair pulled away from the hug. "Of course." Michelle said, delighted that Carla seemed to be looking forward, "There is no way that I am letting you do this on your own." Michelle smiled.

"How is she?" Deirdre asked Rob, getting up from the head of the table, as he came through the door. "She's OK, they both are thank God." Rob told her, as Deirdre breathed a massive sigh of relief. "I couldn't believe it when Peter said what happened. I thought, surely after everything, not the baby as well." "Yeah well, I think that Peter should stay away for a bit, after all, he is the one that's put Carla in the hospital in the first place." Rob remarked, sitting down on the sofa placing his head in his hands tiredly, as Deirdre brewed up. "I think you might be right." Deirdre told him, as much as she hated to admit it, some time apart is what the couple needed. "Do they know what caused the collapse?" She asked. "Yeah, stress, would you believe." Rob informed her, as she came over with a mug of tea.

"You look knackered." Deirdre said. "Yeah well, I would take a nap, but I need to go round to the flat really, get some stuff for our Carla. She's staying in overnight, as a precaution. She's still in some pain. The only reason I came round here was to tell Peter the news, on Carla's request." Rob informed her. "Right well, keep me in the loop." She asked him. "I will do, thanks Deirdre." Rob smiled. "Oh, and could you let Peter know if you see him?" He asked her, getting up to leave number one. "I will do." She assured him, as he left and began and heading in the direction of the flat.

"Rob!" A voice called from outside Roy's. It was Leanne. "How's Carla? Only, Norris mentioned in the Pub that she's collapsed." She said, worried for her son's step-mother. "She's fine, they're keeping her in overnight." Rob explained. "How's the baby?" She asked worriedly, half expecting the answer to be bad. "Baby's fine." Rob said. "Peter won't be if I see him." He added. "Yeah, I know, I could kill him. I just can't believe he's done this to Simon - again!" She raged. "Anyway, I best be getting off, I need to get some bits for Carla, they're keeping her in overnight." Rob explained, touching Leanne's shoulder comfortingly. "Alright, well give her my best." she smiled "Will do, thanks Leanne." Rob said, going into Peter and Carla's flat.

Later, Rob returned to the hospital, where Michelle was watching over Carla whilst she slept.

"I brought her things." Rob told Michelle in a hushed tone, being careful not to wake his exhausted sister up. "How long has she been asleep for?" He asked. "About an hour." Michelle said, with her hand on the top of Carla's. "Right. Is she OK?" He asked her, knowing that she would have opened up to Michelle. "She's scared." Michelle revealed. "She doesn't want to do this on her own." She added, getting up off the chair to talk to Rob properly. "Well, she's got us." Rob said. "Yeah, we need to make sure that she knows that she can rely on us." Michelle told him, with Rob nodding in agreement. "Speaking of relying, did you manage to speak to Peter?" Michelle asked. "I saw Diedre, she'll tell him when she sees him." Rob explained.

6th June 2014

"Morning." Rob softly greeted his sister as she had woke up. Rob had a coffee from a vending machine in his hand and was sitting in the chair next to the bed. "Do you want a drink, tea, coffee, water?" He asked her, as she sat up slowly. "Have you been here all night?" She asked him. "I did yeah, I wanted to make sure you were alright." He explained. "What did Tracy say?" Carla asked, worried she had given her brother a one-way ticket to the dog house. "She was alright with it, she told me to wish you better." He smiled. "Do you want anything, or?" He prompted Carla, noticing that she hadn't answered his earlier question. "I'll think I'll have something later." Carla told him. "Carla, you've got to eat." He reminded her, frightened that she was neglecting herself once more. "Yeah I know, the baby's just making me feel a bit sick this morning, that's all." Carla explained. "Yeah, well, as long as you eat something later on." Rob told her. "Yeah, I will, just stop fussing baby brother, I'll be fine." Carla smiled.

"Morning." Michelle said, coming into Carla's room, as Rob was packing the last few bits and pieces into Carla's bag. Carla was dressed, and was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard, sitting on top of the sheets. "Morning." Carla greeted her friend. "How are you feeling, darling?" Michelle asked her, perching on the side of the bed. "I'm fine thanks." Carla told Michelle, taking her hand. "Apart from the fact that she won't eat anything." Rob mentioned, sounding slightly annoyed. "Now come on Carla, you have to have something." Michelle told her. "I know!" Carla told her back. "I just feel a bit sick, that's all." She explained. "How about some dry toast then?" Michelle suggested. "Alright, fine." Carla caved, knowing that between them, Rob and Michelle would get her to eat at some point this morning, no matter how ill she felt. She didn't mind though, she knew they were just worried about her.

Carla had just finished a piece of toast when a nurse came and knocked on the door. "Hi Carla," she began." The doctor's ready for you if you want to follow me." She finished. Carla got off the bed and followed the nurse out of the door, as Michelle held her hand in support. Rob followed the women, carrying Carla's bag. The nurse led them down the corridor and into a white room, which looked quite bare.

"Hello Carla, my name is Doctor Matthews and I'll be your doctor for the rest of your pregnancy." The doctor explained, introducing himself. "Now, as the midwife explained to you last night, we're just going to be checking on your baby. There is absolutely nothing to worry about. It's just to make sure that baby's not stressed and that your body is doing everything it needs to." The doctor explained, as Carla was laying on the Bed. Michelle was stood next to her, with Rob a few steps behind Michelle, holding Carla's bag, ready to get her home.

"So, Carla, how many weeks are you?" The doctor asked her. "Sixteen, nearly seventeen." She replied, moving her hand to take Michelle's. "Alright so the pains you were having last night, where were they exactly?" He asked. "Mainly on her my left side, down where the baby is." She explained. "OK, and what sort of pains were they?" He asked, as Carla's eyes caught Michelle's. "A really bad cramping pain, like someone was squeezing my stomach." She explained, looking back to face the doctor.

"Have you had any more pain this morning?" The doctor asked, flicking through Carla's notes. "Nope." Carla smiled softly. "And do you know roughly what time the pain stopped last night?" He asked, as he came and stood round the side of Carla's bed, getting ready to assess her properly.

"They started fading around seven-ish, and they had gone by nine." Carla replied. "But she did have a sleep around five, woke up about half six." Michelle added, making sure that the doctor knew everything so that he could help Carla as best as possible. "OK great, and have you had any bleeding or further discomfort around the abdominal area?" He asked, with Carla shaking her head in response. "Alright Carla, before I start with the scan, I'm just going to have a feel around where the baby's lying, is that OK?" He said, as Carla rolled up her top to reveal a slight bump. "Now, I want you to tell me if where I'm pressing is causing any pain or discomfort."

"Are you OK?" Michelle asked, concerned about her friend's head state. "Yeah, fine." Carla told her.

"OK Carla, no pain at all?" The doctor asked hopefully. "Nope." Carla replied, as the doctor had finished the examination. "That's brilliant. I'm going to start with the scan. Just to warn you, the gel is a little cold!" The doctor told her as he put some on Carla's stomach.

"You'll be fine, it's all going to be OK." Michelle told Carla, as the doctor placed the transducer on Carla's bump, with all eyes on the screen.

After about a ten second silence, Rob asked "Is everything OK?" "Just two seconds." The doctor said, with Carla's eyes filling with fear and worry. "Ah! Here we are." The doctor said, with the baby appearing on the screen, and a loud and strong heartbeat filling the room.

"Oh, thank God for that!" Rob said, breathing a sigh of relief with Michelle smiling from ear to ear. "The baby seems really healthy, and in a perfect position to tell the gender, if you'd like to know."He told them. "Yeah please." Carla beamed. "It looks like... you're having a baby girl!" The doctor told Carla, turning to face her. "A little girl?" Carla asked, to confirm that she had heard right. The doctor nodded. "That's great!" Michelle exclaimed placing her spare hand over her mouth, as if to stop herself from screaming in excitement.

"Thank you so much." Carla said to the doctor as he concluded the scan. "I'll get all your paperwork together and then you can go home and rest." The doctor told Carla. "Thank you." Rob said, shaking the doctors hand, displaying his gratitude. "Complete rest, no work for at least a week." The doctor told Carla sternly. "We'll make sure of that!" Michelle smiled, reassuring the doctor that Carla would be resting, which was something that she wasn't really used to. "Good, so I'll see you in three weeks' time - and in the meantime, if anything happens, don't hesitate to come back to us." The doctor concluded.

"I won't." Carla said, rolling down her top, as the doctor left the room to sign the discharge papers. Michelle hugged Carla after she sat up on the bed. "I can't believe I'm going to have a niece!" She beamed. "I can't believe it either!" Carla smiled. "Are you going to tell people the gender, or keep it a secret?" Michelle asked her. "I might pop round to Leanne's in a few days and tell Simon." Carla told her. "What about Peter?" Rob asked curiously, wondering whether his sister was going to cut her husband out of their baby's life. "I don't know." Carla replied honestly. "I suppose he's gonna find out at some point."

"Well, if you decide to tell him, at least wait for a few days, and just remember we're here for you." Michelle smiled, as Carla got up off the bed, ready to leave the hospital after what seemed like a long time. "Yeah, whenever you need us, day or night." Rob confirmed. "Well, thank you, both of you." Carla said. "I don't know what I would do without both of you."

"Carla?" Peter asked, coming across the road as Michelle helped Carla out of the car, with Rob getting her bag from the boot of the car. "Oh, back off Peter!" Rob warned, as he stood before the alcoholic husband of his sisters, who looked as if he had made no effort to stay sober for his pregnant wife's sake. "I'm talking to my wife Rob." Peter replied as Michelle opened the door to Carla's flat. "Please let me look after you." Peter begged her. "You really think she wants to be anywhere near you after what you've done?" Rob asked him spitefully. "Rob, leave it." Michelle called as she followed Carla into the home she once shared with the man she loved the most.

"Here we are, home sweet home." Michelle remarked, as Carla went and sat on the sofa. "Do you want anything; do you want some water?" Rob offered. "I'll have a cup of tea if there's one going." Carla replied. "Oh yeah, me and all." Michelle said, joining Carla on the sofa.

"You feeling alright?" Michelle asked Carla, as Rob went into the kitchen. "Yeah, I already feeling one million times better." She smiled weakly. "Hey, I can't believe it's a little girl!" Michelle said. "Yeah I know, knowing that just makes it feel so much more real." Carla told her friend. "It'll feel even more real when she's born!" Rob laughed. "I just hope she'll be OK." Carla said honestly. "Stop fretting." Michelle told Carla. "She'll be fine, and you will be a great Mum." Michelle added. "Well, I'm not too sure about that. I'll do my best." She replied. "You'll be a better mother than most women." Rob told his sister, approaching the women on the sofa with the mugs of tea. "And don't forget, she has the best Auntie and Uncle ever." Michelle laughed, as Rob sat down on a chair opposite the women. "Is that an offer of free babysitting I hear?" Rob joked, making Carla laugh slightly. "Just so long as you know that you've always got us two." Michelle told Carla, as she wrapped an arm round her, as the buzzer went off.

"If that's Peter again." Rob began, getting up, before Michelle interrupted him. "Then we can send him away." She said calmly, not wanting Carla to stress out. "Hello?" Rob asked the person at the other end of the intercom. "Rob, it's Deirdre. Can I come up?" She asked. "Sure." Rob said, buzzing her up. "Who is it?" Carla asked. "Deirdre." Rob replied opening the door for her. "Oh, Carla love, how are you?" Deirdre fussed. "I'm fine thanks Deirdre." Carla smiled. "Do you want a cup of tea?" Rob offered her. "Oh yeah please, if there's one going." She replied, coming and sitting by Carla and Michelle. "So, what did the Doctor say this morning?" She asked her daughter in law. "He said that the baby is healthy, the heartbeat is as strong as anything, and he told us the gender." Carla smiled. "No way!" Deirdre beamed. "So, do I have another Grandson or another Granddaughter?" She asked, as Rob passed her a mug of tea. "You've got to promise me that you won't tell anyone, not even Peter." Carla reasoned. "Alright." The excited grandmother replied. "It's a baby girl!" Carla beamed, placing a hand on her very small bump. "Oh wow! That's great news! Congratulations!" Deirdre exclaimed. "Thanks Deirdre." Carla said.

"Where is she?" Rob asked about Carla, as he entered the flat, having just bought some milk from Dev's. "She's gone for a rest." Michelle explained. "That's good. She needs to rest." Rob approved. Deirdre had left after about twenty minutes of being with Carla. "When are you going home?" Michelle asked Rob as he put the milk in the fridge. "I don't know." He replied. "Why, do you need to get back?" He asked in return. "No, I told Steve I would be staying here for a few days, just until Carla gets a little stronger." She explained. "Are you sure?" Rob asked her. "I don't mind staying here if you want to go home to Steve." He offered. "What, and have Tracy go mental?" Michelle laughed. "I don't think so!" She continued. "OK, then I'll head off then." Rob told Michelle. "If anything happens, you'll let me know, right?" Rob asked Michelle, giving her a hug goodbye. "Will do." She replied, getting up to close the door quietly after Rob, being careful not to wake Carla.


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to say a huge thank you to all of you who wrote reviews on the first chapter, they were all so lovely! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry it's a little shorter!

It was the next morning, and Carla had woken up to the smell of toast coming from her kitchen. "Morning." Michelle beamed, putting a carton of orange juice down on the table. "Michelle, what's all of this?" Carla asked, standing in the doorway, keeping a distance from the food that she was sure that if she ate she would throw up. "This is making sure that you are looking after yourself and my little niece." Michelle told her, going back over to the kitchen and grabbing some glasses from the cupboard. "I feel so sick Chelle, if I eat anything, I'll throw it right back up." Carla explained. "Just try and eat something, at least drink some water." Michelle attempted to reason. "OK, alright, if I'm sick, it's all your fault." Carla told her, giving in and sitting at the table. "That is a risk that I am happy to take, as long as I know that you are looking after that little girl of yours because the last thing we need is a repeat of the other day." Michelle joked raising an eyebrow. "I know that, this baby is the only thing I have left. I don't know what I would do without her." Carla admitted honestly, taking a piece of toast from the middle and daring to take a bite.

Around half an hour later, Carla was sat on the sofa, flicking through the latest issue of Vogue, when the all too familiar sound of the buzzer droned through the flat. Carla got up from her place and answered the intercom. "Hello?" She called into the phone. "It's police Ms Barlow, can we come up?" Carla reluctantly let the officers into the flat, with Michelle appearing behind her. "Who is it?" She asked, knowing that Carla had let whoever it was up, as she heard the familiar sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. "Police." Carla sighed, walking into the middle of the living area. "This is ridiculous!" Michelle exclaimed, as she opened the door for the detectives, who seemed to be nothing more than an added stress in Carla's life. "Morning." Carla greeted the officers sarcastically. "We tried your factory, but we were informed that you were taking a break for a while." The female officer told Carla. "Yes, that's right." Carla told them, folding her arms over her stomach, as if to protect her unborn child, and shield her from stress that she knew that she would endure if she had to go down to the police station yet again. "We need you to come down to the station with us, Mrs Barlow." The male officer informed Carla. Knowing she had no choice, she lead the detectives out, before Michelle stopped them all in their tacks. "Have you any idea of what she's just gone through?" Michelle asked, raising her voice. "Michelle, just don't." Carla sighed, not wanting to make a huge fuss of the situation. She continued to walk out of the flat, with Michelle phoning Rob almost immediately.

"Rob, the police are here." Michelle told him down the phone. Coming out of number one almost immediately after that, Rob let the officers know what he made of their investigation, and how they were treating his sister. "You do know that she was in hospital yesterday after collapsing in the street?" Rob questioned them. The officers looked at each other in disbelief. "She's supposed to be resting and you're carting her off again." Rob shouted, edging further towards the pair. "Rob, please just leave it. Open up the factory for me." Carla said. "She could lose her unborn baby, do you not get it." He shouted, with Michelle going over to where he was, knowing that he would need someone there to hold him back.

Carla got into the police car, just as Simon and Leanne were walking round the corner, obviously making their way to school. "Are they arresting Carla?" Simon asked Leanne, as she tried to shield her Son from the drama, by moving to the other side of the young boy to block his view of the drama and speeding up the pace of which she was walking. "They can't take her away Mum, she's going to have a baby." Simon said, slowing down, almost stopping in front of Maxine's bench. "It's OK Si," Leanne attempted to reassure her son. "Carla will be fine." She added smiling, unconvincingly. "But Rob just said she could lose the baby!" Simon exclaimed. "She'll be fine son, come on, let's get you to school." Leanne said, thinking a change of subject would keep Simon's distress at the situation to a minimum.

...

"Are you kidding me, she's pregnant you know. She was in hospital the other day because she nearly lost her baby." Rob shouted at the desk Sergeant, who seemed to be growing tired of his outburst.

"Rob, just stop." Michelle said, getting up from the chair she was sat on and going over to Rob, placing a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. "She wouldn't thank you for making a fuss like this."

"I don't care. She should be resting, avoiding stress, and she's in there being questioned again when we all know that she's innocent." He said, just as Carla appeared from the blue double doors.

"You OK hun?" Michelle asked her, as she walked towards her brother and best friend. "I can go." Carla smiled. "Lets get you home then." Michelle said, taking Carla supportively by the crook of the arm. Rob just stood there, unsure of what to say. "Rob, come on." Michelle called as the two women left the police station. Rob followed them, giving the officers a warning glare.

...

"What did they ask you about?" Rob asked Carla, as they sat down on the sofa of Carla and Peter's flat. "Oh Rob, what does I matter now. The main thing is that we've got her back home – where she should be resting." Michelle said, looking at Carla as if to say go for a lie down. "I'm fine Michelle honestly, stop fussing. They told me that they might need to speak to me again, but other than that, it was better than previous interviews I guess." Carla told them both. "Well, I still think you should be resting..." Michelle added. "I am!" Carla remarked back. "This is the least amount of work I've done in like ten years, I'm going to die of boredom before I even get the chance to meet my baby." She smiled, with Michelle taking Carla's hand in support. She was right, she was so used to early mornings and late nights that they had become a part of her. Sitting around and doing nothing was not something she was used to or wanting to get used to for that matter! "Hey, why don't you pop round and see Simon today?" Michelle suggested, knowing that seeing her step-son might make Carla a little happier and would give her something to do. "That isn't a bad idea, I'll do that." Carla confirmed. "Do you want us to go with you?" Rob asked, as Carla got up off the sofa, and started to walk to her bedroom to get changed. "No, it's alright go back home the pair of you! You have both spent far too much time fussing over me. I tell you what, this little girl of mine is going to have the best Auntie and Uncle." Carla smiled, going to say goodbye to her brother and best friend, as they left the flat.

…

As Carla knocked at Leanne's flat she took a deep breath. She practised how she would tell Simon that he was going to have a little sister but was nervous at the thought of a bad reaction from a step-son, who hated her a few months ago.

"Oh Carla, I wasn't expecting you here, how are you?" She asked smiling softly, knowing how tough it must be to be in her situation. "I'm alright thank you." Carla answered. "Is Simon in?" She asked. "Yeah he is. Come on in." Leanne invited, opening the door wider so she could come in. "Thanks." Carla smiled as she entered the living room. "Si, someone's here to see you!" Leanne shouted towards the boy's room. Simon came out of his bedroom slowly, until he saw Carla standing there. "Carla!" He exclaimed running towards his step mum, greeting her with a hug. "Hey mate!" Carla said, ruffling his hair lightly as he pulled away from the hug. "He's been really worried." Leanne added, chuckling slightly at her son's reaction to seeing Carla. "There's really no need to be, I'm fine." Carla reassured him, as they both went over to the sofa. "Is the baby OK?" Simon asked, Rob's words from earlier still in his mind. "The baby's doing great, in fact, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Carla explained. "The baby?" Simon asked. "Yeah, well, you're it's half-brother and if your mum says yes, I think it would be nice if you were involved." Carla explained smiling. "Can I Mum?" Simon asked Leanne almost immediately after Carla had finished speaking. "Well of course, it's not like I could ever stop you!" She chucked, noticing how happy seeing Carla had made Simon. "Well, a few days ago, I found out whether you're having a little brother or sister. Would you like to know?" Carla asked the already excited ten-year-old. "Of course!" Simon said, with a beaming smile. "You're going to have a baby sister." Carla announced. "No way!" Simon said, giving Carla a massive hug. "Is that a good thing?" She asked. "Yeah, I can't wait to meet her." He smiled. "Well I think you've got a while to wait, yet." Leanne interjected, wanting to try and get the excited boy to calm down a little. But she had to admit, after all the pain that he'd been through over the last week or so, it was good to see him smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is a bit of a short chapter, but there should be another update this week. I went on holiday and managed to cram in lots of writing and get some ideas together! Big love.

"Are you sure about this?" Michelle asked Carla as she turned the key to get into the factory. "You know that me and Rob are more than capable of looking after this place." She assured her. "Yes, I'm sure!" Carla said, laughing a little at her friend's stressing. "You and Rob have your own lives, and I'm sure that me and your niece will need you both lots in a few months time!" She told her, as she opened the door, and let Michelle enter the building first. "I just don't want you to do this all on your own, you're so used to running things... you know." Michelle trailed off, as the women made their way into the office. "With my husband?" Carla asked. "Listen, it's fine." Carla told Michelle, noticing that her face had dropped slightly knowing that she had brought up Peter, and Carla probably didn't need that. "What if I come back, and work in the office again? Just so you're not doing everything on your own." Michelle offered, knowing that she could make sure that Carla was taking care of herself if she was working with her. "Michelle, you've been great, in fact, more than great, you've been a star." Carla smiled. "I can't ask you to come back and work here." "You didn't ask, I offered, and I insist." Michelle smiled. "OK, alright, you win!" Carla laughed, holding her hands above her head in surrender.

"Mrs Barlow, I didn't know you'd be back!" Eva exclaimed, coming into the office where Michelle and Carla were sat, both on computers. "Yeah, well she shouldn't be." Michelle told Eva, as the blonde placed her bag and coat on her seat in the office. "Michelle, I'm fine to work, and it's Mrs Connor, for future reference, can you let everyone else know as well, please Eva." Carla replied, her eyes not moving from her work in front of her.

…

It had just gone midday and the workforce were hard at work, all not wanting to give Carla a reason to worry or stress. Of course, issues surrounding Carla and the baby had been widespread gossip throughout the street, and the workers of Underworld had all mutually agreed to be on their best behaviour for the sake of their beloved boss. The factory floor was filled with small amounts of chatter, which gave everything a sense of normality, until the doors closing could be heard, with the whirr of machines halting whilst all eyes were on Peter, who had just walked in.

"No need to stop on my account." Peter said, with Michelle coming out of the office. "Get out." She barked, pointing her finger towards the door. "You can't stop me, this is my business as much as it is Carla's, and with all due respect..." Peter began. "Respect?" Michelle questioned. "If you had any respect, you'd stay away." Michelle told him firmly, her voice raised. "It's alright Michelle." Carla told her, coming out of the office. "Right, everyone, you can have an early lunch break, I want you back by two." Carla said, as her employees made their way out of the factory. "There was no need to do that." Peter said to Carla, a small and unfamiliar smile across his face. "There was every need." Carla said quietly, making her way back into the office, followed by Michelle and Peter. "Eva, you can go on your lunch, I've told everyone to be back by two, can you make sure they are please." Carla told her PA, as she too, left the building. Michelle made her way over to Carla, folding her arms and staring intently at her best friend's husband

"So, is everything alright?" Peter asked Carla, as he sat down at Michelle's desk. "The Trindley's order is nearly ready." Carla told him, looking at her computer. "That's not what I meant." Peter told her. "I mean with you, and the baby." He explained, as Carla began typing out an email. Michelle pulled out her phone, sending an SOS message to Rob, who she knew would show Peter the door. "Are you not going to answer me?" Peter asked her, almost sounding hurt, as Carla continued to type. "Come on Carla, this is my baby too..." Peter began to reason. "No Peter." Carla told him, raising her voice. "You lost all right to me and this baby when you slept with someone half your age. You lost the right to ask me how everything is doing. You lost the right to be a husband and a father. You've lost us, the both of us." Carla said, storming out of the office closely followed by Michelle.

They got to the steps of the factory, when Carla stopped to take a breath. "Are you OK?" Michelle asked her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine." Carla sighed. "I'm doing the right thing aren't I?" Carla asked. "I'm only trying to protect my little girl." Carla added, as Michelle pulled her in for a hug. "I know darling, I know you are." Michelle told her, slowly releasing her from the embrace. "Carla, you can't cut me out of the baby's life." Peter called, as he came out to where the ladies were. "She can do whatever she likes." Michelle said, leading Carla away from him. "What the hell is going on?" Rob said, running towards the ladies. "You're wrong Carla, I have rights." Peter protested. "Are you serious?" Rob asked aggressively. "I'll fight, I want to prove how much I love you. Please Carla, let me help you, you said you didn't want to do this on your own." Peter called. "I have no choice." Carla called back, turning around to see Rob edging closer to Peter. "Rob please, come on, let's go." She instructed her brother, as he slowly backed away, staring the alcoholic down. "She's not on her own, she's got us." Rob told him through gritted teeth, before he caught up with Carla and Michelle.

…

"Are you alright?" Michelle asked Carla, making her way over to where Carla was sat on the sofa, handing her a mug of tea. "I'm fine." Carla smiled, taking the mug in one of her hands, the other lightly covering her stomach. "Are you sure?" Rob asked her, sitting on one of the chairs around the table, which he had turned to face his sister. "Stop fussing, both of you. I'm good. We're good." Carla corrected herself, smiling. "Well, as long as you are, that's all that matters." Michelle smiled. "Are you going back to work?" Rob asked his sister. "I was going to, take my mind off everything." She explained. "I've got a better idea." Michelle told her. "Me and you go into town, do a bit of shopping, get a bit of lunch..." Michelle persuaded, nudging Carla slightly. "You know what, that doesn't sound too bad." Carla smiled. "I'll just get changed." Carla said placing her mug on the table, before getting up off the sofa, and going into her room.

"Is she alright?" Rob asked. "I know she's saying she is, but I don't believe her." He added, in a hushed tone, careful to make sure his sister couldn't hear his concern. "She's terrified, but she feels like if she admits that now, she'll be a bad mum." Michelle sighed. "I hate Peter for what he's done." Rob told her. "Don't we all." Michelle scoffed. "But right now, this isn't helping Carla."

…

"I don't even know where to start." Carla told Michelle as they began wandering around Mothercare.

"Have you bought anything yet?" Michelle asked.

"No, I was going to wait a while. I should have been doing all of this with Peter." She replied, sighing.

"Well, I'd like to think I'm much better company." Michelle joked. Carla smiled softly as they came to an aisle with pushchairs.

"Have you looked at anything online?" Michelle asked.

"You know this is pointless, what if they charge me?" Carla asked. "Michelle, they'll take her and give her to Peter, I can't let that happen."

"Carla, you've got to stop thinking like this. You're not going to prison." Michelle told her.

"You don't know that." Carla replied calmly, shaking her head slightly.

"If you did, she wouldn't have to go to Peter." She replied. "And anyway, you think that Rob is going to let you go down?" Michelle laughed, as Carla smiled softly. "Do you want to go back home?" She asked.

"No, regardless, she's going to be here soon enough, and I'll have nothing for her." Carla said, placing her hand on her slight bump. "And yes, I have been looking online." She added as the pair continued to walk up the aisle.

"What for?" Michelle asked excitedly, intrigued, knowing that the baby would be well cared for and looked after on top of having the best of everything.

"Clothes mainly, but I looked at a beautiful cot." Carla smiled.

"Yeah?" Michelle asked, noting the speed at which Carla had seemed to change her outlook. She needed this baby to move on from everything, she couldn't go to prison, she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"So, do you know what colour scheme you're going for?"

"My plan is to move, but if I'm still in the flat, have her in my room, so Simon still has his room." Carla explained.

"Why, it's not like he lives there anymore." Michelle told her.

"I know, but it doesn't seem right yet, I mean, Peter might want the flat back." Carla told Michelle, looking at her, drawing in attention.

"There's no way he is going to want the flat back. You just focus on you." Michelle smiled, placing a reassuring hand on Carla's shoulder.

"I'll talk to Leanne." Carla sighed.

…

Later on, after buying nothing while out shopping, Carla was back home at her flat whilst Michelle was behind the bar working.

"Hi, how was shopping?" Rob asked Michelle, coming into the pub and moving towards the bar with Tracy at his side.

"Shopping?" Tracy questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, you know, buying things. That is, instead of taking off others all the time." Michelle replied, as Tracy left the pair to have a conversation. "It wasn't great. She thinks she's going to prison and they're going to take the baby away." Michelle explained.

"She won't go to prison. I won't let that happen." Rob told Michelle in a strong voice.

"We can't stop that from happening." Michelle told him. "All we can do is help her through this nightmare."

"Where is she now?" He asked, noting that she wasn't in the pub.

"At the flat, getting some rest." She replied, pouring a glass of the usual red wine for Tracy.

"Do you think I should go over?" Rob asked, contemplating visiting his sister and providing whatever support he could.

"I think she just wants some time alone. I don't think that she's had a minute to really think about everything. She needs to get some sort of rest." Michelle said, putting the glass on the side of the bar before going over to the fridges at the back and getting a bottle of beer for Rob.

"Ok, well, I'll pop round and see her tomorrow at the factory, just make sure she's alright." He told Michelle as she came over and placed the bottle next to the glass of wine. "I hate seeing her this vulnerable, I feel so helpless. I could kill Peter."

"That's the last thing we need." Michelle sighed. "Six forty, please." Michelle told him as he pulled a ten pound note out of his pocket.

"Yeah, well, unlike I wouldn't kill anyone." Rob said, as Michelle got his change.

"Well, Carla and the baby are the priority now." Michelle said, handing Rob his change. "We need to start dropping the subject, especially around her." She added.

"That's easier said than done. That piece of scum has ruined her life. Got her pregnant, had an affair and killed his mistress…" Rob began.

"Rob, I mean it." Michelle warned him, raising her eyebrows as he picked up his drinks.

"Yeah, yeah, I've got it." He answered back, walking over to Tracy who was sitting in a booth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long, massive thanks for all the lovely comments on the last chapter. Enjoy this instalment!**

"Good Morning." Michelle greeted Carla, coming into her flat with two coffees.

"Is that…?" Carla asked Michelle, not getting the chance to finish her question before getting an answer.

"It's decaf, don't worry!" Michelle smiled, placing it down in front of Carla on the table, where she was sat doing her make-up.

"How are you feeling today?" Michelle asked her, sitting down opposite her best friend, taking a sip of her own coffee.

"I'm good, I think the sickness has worn off almost completely." She smiled, continuing to do her make up instead of making eye contact with Michelle.

"I told you it would." Michelle smiled, relieved that Carla didn't have to worry about feeling so ill anymore. "So, I take it you're going into work today." Michelle said, as Carla placed her make-up back in the small designer bag she had to store the items in, having finished putting all of it on, making her look and feel a little more human.

"Yeah, I can't stay here all day. I'm feeling better and I need to earn the money to spend on the only thing that matters." She smiled, placing her hand lazily on her bump and taking her coffee with the other hand. "Thanks for this." Carla said, raising her drink slightly.

"No worries." Michelle told her. "Have you eaten?" she asked, noticing the lack of mess in the flat.

"Not yet, I might grab something later." Carla said, standing up and going over to her bag that was on the sofa.

"Carla!" Michelle exclaimed, surprised at her friend's nonchalance after what she had been through in the week prior. "You need to make sure that you're looking after yourself, now more than ever." Michelle reminded her, as Carla slung her back onto her shoulder.

"Ok, I know. I'm just not feeling that hungry right now. I'll have something later, I promise." Carla smiled, leaving the flat.

"Carla, I'm serious, you need to eat something..." Michelle told her as the pair made their way down the stairs.

"And I will, later!" Carla laughed slightly at Michelle's insistence. As Michelle closed the door on her way out of the flat.

"Well you're up bright and early!" Rob remarked, as his arms were linked with Tracy's, on his way to the café.

"Off to work." Carla told him, flashing a smile at her brother before walking off in the direction of the factory.

"She alright?" Rob mouthed to Michelle, as she shook her head, before catching up to Carla.

"What is up with her?" Tracy asked Rob, a little concerned for her sister-in-law. "She's putting on a front." Rob told her as the pair continued to walk.

"I can't believe Peter did this, I mean, I know he's a cheat but he's no murderer." Tracy said. "What and Carla is?" Rob asked, getting very overprotective.

"Well it may explain why she's in such a state." Tracy tried to reason.

"She's in such a state because your brother got her pregnant, cheated on her and then murdered the babysitter!" He exclaimed, with Tracy taking a step back.

"Alright, I'm sorry!" She told him, as the couple stopped again in the street and Tacy wrapped her arms around Rob's shoulders.

"Let's just leave it." Rob said, sighing, as they continued to walk to Roy's.

Michelle sat down at her desk, beginning to text Rob to let him know that Carla hadn't eaten anything this morning and asking whether he could bring something over from the café.

"Right, the McNees order needs to be out by lunchtime." Carla told Michelle.

"I know, I've got it all under control!" Michelle told her. "Why don't you join Rob and Tracy at the café, eat something, take a break." She added, clutching at straws.

"Michelle, I've just got here!" Carla smiled, giving a small laugh. "And breakfast with Tracy Barlow does not sound appealing. I promise you, I'll have something later."

"Later when?" Michelle questioned. "I don't know." Carla replied quickly. "I'm just trying to look after you." Michelle told her. "I don't need looking after!" Carla replied, raising her voice a little. "Well, I think you do!" Michelle replied, her tone becoming more understanding and defiant against Carla.

At that moment, Sean came bursting into the office, not knocking. "Sorry to interrupt." He began, disturbing what seemed to be an argument between Carla and Michelle. "Carla, I'd just thought I'd let you know that Peter's just been arrested outside." He said, before quickly leaving the office. "Carla don't go out there!" Michelle called, as Carla got up out of her seat, with an already worried Michelle following. Carla and Michelle were greeted by a large gathering of workers that had assembled by the Kabin.

As Carla reached the bottom of the street, she saw the police car, with Peter inside of it, being driven off.

Michelle placed a comforting hand on Carla's shoulder. "It's going to be alright." Michelle said comfortingly, pulling Carla in for a hug. "I just didn't want my daughter growing up without a dad." She admitted, sadness in her voice.

Carla and Michelle made their way into the factory, followed by the rest of the workforce.

"Did you hear that?" Beth asked the rest of the machinists as their boss had gone into the office. "Carla said the baby was a girl." She announced, as they all put their bags and coats into lockers. "Well that's nice, to have a bit of good news for a change!" Julie said, rather optimistically. "I think we should all just back off for a minute." Sean told the girls. "Yeah, I think you're right." Fiz agreed. "This isn't any of our business." she added, going to sit down at her machine. "Let's just focus on our work and get this order out." Sally added.

"You guys are unusually quiet." Rob said, noticing the lack of chatter on the factory floor, as he entered the factory with a bacon sandwich for Carla, having received Michelle's text.

"Peter's been arrested." Sean told him, with all of the machinists stopping work.

"With any luck, they'll keep him there." Rob remarked in a serious tone.

"Is it true that Carla's having a little girl?" Julie asked. "Julie!" Fiz exclaimed, glaring at the jovial woman.

"Who told you lot?" Rob asked, a small smile on his face.

"Beth overheard Carla and Michelle talking." Fiz told him.

"So, I'm guessing it's true then..." Beth prompted, noticing Rob's lack of denial.

Rob went into the office, placing the sandwich down in front of Carla.

"They know." He told them. "Know what?" Carla asked, looking up from her computer and sitting back in her seat.

"That the baby's a girl." Rob told the pair, with Carla sighing slightly in disbelief.

"How do they know that?" Michelle asked. "Apparently Beth overheard a conversation." Rob answered.

Suddenly, Carla got up from where she was sat. "Where are you going?" Rob asked his sister.

"I'm going to confirm what they already know." Carla answered, giving a small smile. "It might make things easier." She added.

"Have you told Peter yet?" Michelle asked, half knowing the answer herself. "No, I've not seen him. But I don't owe him anything and besides, he's not here now is he." Carla replied, going out onto the factory floor.

"Right, as I'm sure you are all well aware, thanks to Beth. I'm having a little girl." Carla began. "she's due on the fourth of November and I couldn't be happier." Carla announced, with a small smile appearing on her face. "So now you've all been brought up to speed, are there any more questions, or can we get this order out?" Carla asked.

Carla's employees began to congratulate her, erupting in a massive amount of chat. "Go on an early break." She ordered over the voiced talking at her. "It's clear nobody's going to get any work done in the next half an hour!" She laughed slightly, going back into the office, followed by her best friend and her brother.

"So then, what's up with you?" Rob asked Carla once the door had closed.

"What do you mean?" Carla asked him back, sitting down in her chair, as Michelle perched on the desk and Rob stood next to her.

"Why aren't you taking care of yourself?" He asked her. "I am!" Carla protested. "Well, I don't think you are." Michelle told her. "Is this because I didn't eat breakfast this morning?" Carla asked. "You need to be looking after yourself, otherwise, you're going to end up back in hospital!" Rob told her. "All we're trying to do is make sure you're alright." Michelle added.

"How can I be alright?" Carla asked them both. "Me and my cheating husband are both suspects in a murder, I'm four and a half months pregnant, I'm trying to manage a business and move to a new house, at the same time, while still protesting my innocence. I'm tired all the time and it's just so hard." Carla explained, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Please don't feel like you have to go through this all on your own." Michelle said.

"Come here." Rob said, extending his arms out to his sister, who got up from her chair, and began to cry in his arms.

It was around an hour later, Sally had been left in charge and Rob, Michelle and Carla were at the bookies flat. Michelle and Carla were sat on the sofa, whilst Rob was making cups of tea.

"Are you hungry?" Rob asked. "I can make us something." He offered, coming from the kitchen and handing the ladies hot drinks.

"I don't have much in, I need to go food shopping." Carla told him, taking the mug from Rob's hand.

"We can go shopping later, you need to eat though." Michelle said. "I know." Carla replied.

"I know what you're both thinking." Carla said after a long pause. "I'm not taking care of myself, because I don't want the baby." she continued. "You're wrong." She added, placing her mug down.

"That's not what anyone thinks. We know you better than anybody. We know how much you care about this baby, and how much you want to be a mum." Michelle told Carla, placing a reassuring hand on Carla's knee.

"Yeah, come on don't be so ridiculous." Rob said, perching on the arm of the sofa.

"I already love her more than anything in the world – Is that possible?" Carla asked.

"It is, at the end of the day, you're going to be a Mum and yes, it may have taken you a while to get your head round that, but we know you've wanted to be a Mum all along." Michelle said.

"I never wanted to do it on my own though." Carla sighed.

"I know, but you're not on your own, not really. You've got us, Deidre, Tracy, even Simon!" Michelle reassured her.

"We're always just a quick ring away. We're always here if you need us." Rob confirmed, pulling Carla into a hug, just as her phone rang.

"Hi Carla, its Deirdre."

"Oh, hi Deidre."

"I just wanted to let you know that they've charged Peter." She said, her voice full of despair. Carla's heart sank. Peter promised Simon that he was coming home, promised Carla that he'd be there for their little girl, but now it was clear that he had a very slim chance of getting off.

"Carla... are you still there?" Deidre asked, as Carla had been silent for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Thanks for letting me know. Just keep me informed if there's anything else." Carla told her mother-in-law.

"I will do. Thanks. Bye" Deidre concluded, putting the phone down.

"Peter's been charged." Carla announced. "How could he do this, to me, to Simon." Carla said, putting her head in her hands. "I need to speak to him." Carla said, immediately getting up. Michelle and Rob both placed their drinks on the table alongside Carla's, jumping up to, attempting to stop Carla.

"Now come on, what's that going to do?" Michelle asked, as Carla turned around to face her.

"I need to find out why. We were happy, we were a family. He destroyed everything!" Carla shouted, as she grabbed the spare keys from the hook by the door and left the flat.

"Carla, this isn't going to help solve anything!" Rob called, as both him and Michelle chased Carla.

Michelle and Rob came to the bottom of the stairs. Carla was steadying herself against the wall.

"Are you alright?" Michelle asked Carla, placing one of her arms around Carla's waist. Michelle slowly felt Carla falling to the floor. "Rob!" Michelle shouted in panic, despite Rob being about a foot away from her.

Rob went around to the other side of his sister. She was pale and was slipping into unconsciousness. He caught his sister, and placed her gently onto the ground, with Michelle sitting with her feet underneath her, right next to her.

"I'm going to call an ambulance." Rob announced. "This isn't right." he added, kneeling by his sister, as Michelle took a hold of her hand.

"I need an ambulance please, Rosamund Street, Weatherfield... It's my sister she's collapsed and she's four and a half months pregnant."

"'Chelle, what if there's something really wrong, what if I've done something wrong?" Carla panicked, as she Michelle and Rob were waiting on blood tests.

"There's not going to be anything wrong." Michelle said. "You'll both be fine." She reassured her, holding her hand.

Carla had been told that later Doctor Matthews would come round to see her and to check on her progress and to give her the results.

"Do you want to get some sleep?" Michelle asked

"I just want to know whether my baby's ok." Carla replied wearily as Michelle was stroking her hair.

"She'll be alright." Rob said, sitting next to his sister and going to hold her hand.

"Promise me though, as soon as the Doctor comes and says that you and baby are doing good, you'll have a sleep." Michelle compromised, knowing that Carla needed a lot of rest.

"Alright. How could I have been so stupid Chelle?" Carla asked her, looking up with soft tears in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Hey, It's ok." Michelle hushed. "Everything's going to be ok." She added, stroking Carla's hair back slightly and glancing worryingly at Rob. She wasn't sure that everything was going to be alright this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, it's been a while! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, I had a breakdown but, life goes on! Hopefully more regular updates for you guys. Updates to come and all my other fics too. Thanks for bearing with me, big love xxx**

Rob stood silently by a window, looking out to the view below, not that it was much to look at. He was deep in thought. Michelle sat on the blue foam chair next to Carla's bed, holding her hand comfortingly.

The doctor came round to see Carla after about twenty minutes of the three of them waiting nervously in the room. He knocked on the door, before letting himself in. Rob immediately turned away from the window, going over and standing beside Carla's bed.

"I'm going to keep this straightforward and simple." The doctor announced, standing by the foot of the bed. "You need to start looking after yourself Carla. You're tired and run down, and you are not taking good enough care of yourself." He told her, with Michelle giving Carla a sympathetic look. "The cause of your collapse could be a number of things, but my best guess is that it's been caused by low blood sugar. When was the last time you ate anything?" He asked, with Rob and Michelle also curious to know.

"I'm not too sure, I ate at about three o'clock yesterday." She offered the answer.

"Is there any particular reason why you aren't eating, sickness?" The doctor asked her, still upholding his authoritative tone. There was a silence in the room whilst the doctor was waiting for an answer. Carla was looking down towards her stomach, trying her hardest to prevent tears from falling down her cheeks. Although she had her reservations about keeping the baby initially, she wanted to become a mother now more than anything, and she certainly didn't want her daughter getting hurt. She had been thinking about limiting her daughters contact with her father when she's born, fearing she might get hurt, but it seemed that Carla was doing a good job of that by herself. By not taking care of her body, she was affecting her daughter, and she hated the fact that her first thoughts on the matter might be a reality: she wouldn't be a good mum.

"I think it's just because it's been a stressful time at the moment." Michelle chipped in, as Rob raised his eyebrows.

"We all know who's to blame." He muttered, with Michelle glaring at him warningly. "Not now." She told him in a hushed tone through gritted teeth, before turning her focus back onto a Carla and the doctor.

"I don't know all the facts, but what I do know is that if you keep on going the way your are Carla, we're going to be in another position entirely." He told her, as Michelle smoothed her thumb over the back of Carla's hand in comfort. "I'm going to get one of our nurses to bring you some toast, and I suggest something along the lines of 'sugary' to get those levels back up. Once we're happy with your blood sugar, we're going to discharge you on the basis that you are going to take care of yourself. We don't want to see you back here before your twenty week scan." He told her before smiling weakly. "Thank you." Michelle told the doctor, before he saw himself out of the room.

Rob, seeing that his sister was on the verge of tears, sat on the edge of her bed, before wrapping his arms around her, as she leant into him in response. The three of them sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, all with different things on their mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on in the day, Rob was outside of the hospitals entrance, when he received a call from Deidre.

"Hiya Rob love, how's our Carla?" Deidre asked him as soon as he picked up the phone.

"She'll be alright, but I swear, if I get my hands on Peter, he won't be the only one that needs to be locked up." He told her honestly.

"Well, he's certainly outdone himself this time." She remarked, sighing.

"Yeah, and he's leaving a trail of devastation in his path." Rob replied, seething with anger. Peter had it made with Carla, a nice home, a successful business and a they were starting a family. He destroyed it in an instant.

"Are they keeping her in overnight this time?" Deirdre asked, trying not to talk too much about her mess of a stepson.

"No, we're gonna take her home as soon as their happy with her blood sugar levels." Rob informed her, before talking in a softer and more concerned tone. "Deirdre, she really hasn't been taking care of herself. I was thinking, maybe I should move in with her, only for a week or two, just until she gets a bit stronger." He explained, starting to shuffle his feet.

"I think that might be a good idea." Deidre admitted.

"I need to talk to Tracy." Rob told Deirdre. "Do you want me to ask her?" Deirdre asked. "I know what she can be like." She added, wanting to help in whatever way she could. She knew that Rob and Michelle had it all covered when it came to Carla, but Deirdre was feeling helpless watching her daughter in law suffer so much and she wanted to ease the burden on everyone, after all she is acting as Matriarch and Patriarch of the Barlow clan in Ken's absence.

"If you could put in a word, that would be great." Rob told her. "Anyway, I better go back to Carla." Rob said.

"Alright, give her my love, won't you?" Deidre asked. "Will do." Rob replied. "Bye."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was in the evening that Carla got the all clear to leave the hospital. She had taken the doctors advice, and ate all that she physically could. Peter was still playing on her mind. Even though their marriage was over, this morning there was a chance that Carla wouldn't have been a single mother, but now Peter had been charged, there was little hope that their daughter would even see her Dad, let alone be raised by him.

Carla was exhausted, and by the time she got back to the flat, she was ready to have a bath and go to bed, wanting to put the nightmare of a day behind her. She wanted to and needed to, there was nothing else she could do. She couldn't turn the clock back and make Peter love her more than he seemed to love the thrill of infidelity. There were more important things to worry about. In four and a half months, she would be a Mum. That was all that she needed to focus on now. He baby girl was her priority.

Michelle ran Carla a bubble bath and she seemed to be as relaxed as she could be. Rob and Michelle were sat on the sofa, having a conversation. Although she was feeling bad for Carla and felt guilty to some degree, Michelle knew that she was stubborn and nobody could force Carla out of the mindset she was in, whereas Rob was feeling pure guilt for not doing more to protect his sister. He felt as if she should have been his main priority, not Peter, or his hatred for him. He felt like he could have done more.

"I can't believe I've let her get this bad." Rob said, sighing. "Rob, don't. We've all been keeping an eye on her. No one can make her look after herself and eat." Michelle told him. "She's going through a lot and all we can do is help her out of it and make sure that she does not lose that baby, because if she does, I don't know what she's going to do." She added. "I think I'm going to stay with her for a few days, make sure she's alright." Rob told Michelle. "I don't know whether that's a good idea." Michelle confessed. "Why not? We need to be looking after her." Rob told her, slightly taken aback by Michelle's response. "She needs time to come to terms with the fact that her husband isn't coming back." Michelle told him. "She wouldn't take him back, he's a selfish drunk." Rob replied, getting slightly angry. "You and I both know that if he walked through that door right now and apologised, and promised not to drink and to support her through the next eighteen years, she would take him back in a heartbeat. She loves him, it doesn't matter whether we understand that or not. He helped her through what was one of the worst times in her life and whatever he has done, nothing we can say will undo that. She needs time, the more we push her into moving on quickly, the more she's going to keep bottled up and we can't have a repeat of today." Michelle said, with Rob shaking his head, but he knew that she was right. Carla seemed to have a habit of bottling things up and trying to be strong, even if she was struggling. Rob just wanted to help her, and even he didn't know what to do.

Carla had her bath and had changed into pyjamas before joining Michelle and Rob on the sofa. Between the pair of them, they had decided that they would do nothing drastic and give Carla space, if she wanted it. "You ok?" Michelle asked her, as Carla sat down in the middle of her brother and her best friend. "Yeah. Thank you for today, both of you." She said gratefully. "Don't be silly." Michelle replied, as Carla leant into her, Michelle wrapping her arm around her back. "We've had an idea." Michelle told her, her voice soft and comforting. Carla looked up towards Michelle, before looking over to Rob. "We don't want you to make any big decisions until after the baby is born." Rob said. "It's stressing you out too much." He added.

"So, forget about moving, there's plenty of room for you and the baby here." Michelle told her. "Don't worry too much about the factory, Michelle is going to be helping you out." Rob told her. "And don't worry about Peter. I know it's hard, but you're doing this for your baby girl now." Michelle smiled.

"It's important that you take care of yourself babe. Of course, it's purely for selfish reasons. I want loads of cuddles with that niece of mine!" She laughed as Carla smiled at the thought of her baby being loved my other people as much as she would love her. "But seriously babe, we all want nothing more for you both to be healthy and happy." Michelle smiled. "Can I ask a massive favour?" Carla asked, the tiredness in her voice evident. "Name it." Michelle replied. "Could one of you stay with me here, just for tonight?" She asked. "I'll stay here, Deirdre's already spoken to Tracy." He told her. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Words cannot describe how immensely proud I am of Alison Rosamund King. Her performance tonight, and all her scenes this week (and in fact, every scene she has ever done) have been outstanding and I really hope that she wins Best Actress at the BSA's and the TV Choice awards because she really deserves it, not that I need to explain to any of my fellow Corrieholics reading! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the latest instalment. Sorry it's been a while. Big love xxx**

It had just gone eight, and after a night of sleeping in Simon's bedroom, Rob awoke to find Carla in the kitchen making them both a cup of tea. "Morning." Carla smiled. She looked better than she had done in previous days; happy, well rested. The fact that she was up and dressed gave Rob some reassurance that Carla was trying to move on from Peter, and the conversation that they and Michelle had last night had done some good. Although, he was still cautious. This could just be Carla bottling it up and putting a brave face on it. "Morning, you look better." Rob remarked, resting his elbows on the kitchen island. "Yeah, I feel better. Listen, I need to go to Dev's, get some bits in, do you want anything?" Carla asked, handing the mug to her brother. "No, I'm fine thanks." Rob replied. "Have you spoken to Tracy?" Carla asked, taking a sip of her tea, worried that her brother would have to face an angry fiancé because he had spent the night away from home with her. "Not yet, she'd just be waking up. I might call her in a bit." He explained. "How are you feeling?" He asked her. "Sick, but I'm sure it'll pass, always does." She told him, sighing. "It's a good sign, means the baby's ok." She added, smiling softly. "Good, I'm glad." Rob said, standing up straight. "I'm going to get dressed." He announced. "Alright, I'll nip to Dev's now." She said, picking her coat up from the sofa.

Carla was walking back from Dev's, a bag of shopping in hand, when she came across Deirdre, just on her way back from waking Eccles. "Carla!" She called, walking over to her daughter in law. "Hi Deirdre, any news on Peter?" Carla asked. "He called last night, asked about you. I didn't say anything, I didn't think it was my place." She told her. "How are you feeling?" She asked, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Better thank you." Carla smiled. "When Tracy said you were back in hospital, we were all so worried." She told her. "There's no need, I'm fine." Carla told her. "Is there any news on when Ken is coming back?" Carla asked, wanting to change the subject. "No, to be honest, I'd think he'd rather stay away at the moment." Deirdre sighed. "I don't blame him for keeping away!" Carla remarked. "Anyway, I'd better get Eccles back, can I pop round and see you later?" She asked. "Of course." Carla said, a little humbled that she had been accepted into the family. "Alright well take care love." Deirdre said before walking towards the red rec. Also on their way out were Leanne and Simon, who were on their way to Bessie Street. "Carla!" Simon shouted as soon as he saw his step-mum, running over to her and giving her a massive hug. "Morning!" Leanne smiled, making her way over to them. "Morning, how are you?" Carla asked. "I should be asking you that, shouldn't I?" Leanne replied softly, not wanting to upset or worry Simon but having heard that Carla had spent the afternoon in the hospital. "No, I'm good. Have you heard anything?" Carla asked her, referring to Peter. "Tried to call yesterday but I said now's not a good time." Leanne said, speaking so quietly to be sure that Simon couldn't hear. "Yeah well, maybe it's for the best." Carla said, a look of sadness on her face. "Trust me Carla, it will be in the long run. You don't want the stress of it all, especially not with a newborn." Leanne reassured her. "Listen, I've got to take Si to school, but I'll pop round to yours later if that's alright, only I think there are things we need to talk about." Leanne told her. "Yeah, of course. I'll either be at the flat or at the factory, but I'll be around." Carla explained. "Alright, I'll see you in a bit. Come on Si." Leanne said, starting to walk off in the direction of Bessie Street. "But I want to stay here, with Carla." Simon protested, his arm still attached around his step-mums waist. "I'll still be here when you get back." Carla smiled, laughing a little. "Listen, if you want to come round on Friday for a pizza, you are more than welcome to." Carla told him as his face lit up. "On two conditions." Carla added, raising her eyebrows. "Number one you go to school and behave yourself all week, and number two, your mum says it's ok." She told Simon, as he looked towards Leanne. She held her arms up jokingly in surrender. "It's fine by me!" She smiled. "Well then, that leaves going to school and behaving yourself, doesn't it." Carla smiled, as Simon laughed slightly. "Alright, I will. Promise." He smiled, before hugging his step mum one last time and following Leanne. With her shopping bag from Dev's still in her hand, she walked back to the flat.

Rob was dressed and sitting on the sofa watching children's morning television when Carla walked in. "Well I must say, it makes a change from those horrible zombie films you used to watch." She remarked, smirking as she placed the bag down on the island. "I suppose you'd better get used to kids telly." Rob replied, getting up from the sofa and looking in the bag to see what Carla had bought. "You were longer than expected." He said. "I bumped into Deirdre, then Leanne and Simon." She told him, as she began to put the food away in the relevant cupboards. "What did they say?" He asked, placing his elbows on the island. "Nothing much, I'm meeting with Leanne later, we have some things to talk about. But right now, I'm going to have this and open up the factory." She explained, picking up a breakfast bar and an apple. "Alright, well, it seems like you have everything under control." Rob said, picking up his coat and bag from the sofa. "You promise to call me if you need anything?" He asked making his way over to where Carla was still standing in the kitchen. "I promise. Thank you." She told him before he hugged her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had gone twelve and Carla was busy working at her desk. Although she had been at work more recently, not all of that work had been productive, so there was a bit to catch up on, while Michelle went to see a client about placing a new order. Noticing the time, she got up from her desk and opened her office door. "Right you lot, be back by one." She told them, as she watched her employees filter out of the factory. Carla was just about to turn back into her office when Leanne walked in. "Are you busy, I can always come back." Leanne said, walking closer to Carla. "No, no. Come in." Carla smiled, opening the door to her office and offering her a seat. Carla followed her in and took a seat at her desk. "How are you?" Leanne asked her. "I'm alright, angry, upset, but fine." Carla answered honestly. "I don't blame you." Leanne told her. "How is Simon coping with it all?" She asked. "He's not really. I think that he's been let down so many times, but he always knew that Peter would be there if he needed him. It's just sunk in that he might not be around." Leanne told her. "I could kill him myself, but Simon can't have two parents in prison." She joked. "I found him crying in his room last night. I sat and spoke to him but other than that, I just don't know what to do." Leanne added. "What did you talk about?" Carla asked. "A lot of it was about his Dad and how he feels let down. He did speak about you." Leanne answered, leaving Carla wondering why her step-son would bring her into the equation "All bad I hope." Carla joked, not really knowing how to respond. "Quite the opposite." Leanne replied honestly. "He misses going round to yours whenever he could, which could be something to do with the chocolate ice cream." Leanne revealed, a slight laugh in her voice. "I can't believe he told you!" Carla exclaimed, a wide smile on her face. "Seriously though, he was worried that if Peter went to prison, things would really change." Leanne told her. "Well, they are going to change, but not entirely because of Peter." Carla explained. "Change how?" Leanne asked her, intrigued. "I'm going to need to move at some point, not right away, but the flat is going to be too small. I did talk about it with Peter, and it was always something that needed to be done." She answered. "Anyway, Simon's going to be a big brother – that is going to change things a little." Carla smiled. "He's so excited!" Leanne smiled back. "Really?" Carla asked, a little surprised that the boy had seemed to take to the idea of being a brother so well. "Really! He can't wait. He's told all of his friends at school." Leanne told her. "He's angry at Peter for doing this, especially now." Leanne added after a bit of a pause, changing the tone in her voice. "Well, he's not the only one!" Carla exclaimed, raising her eyes slightly and sighing. "I think that as much as I want him around right now, I'm lucky my little girl won't know him the same way that we all do. She'll never know what it feels like to be hurt or let down by him. I can just tell her stories of how much her Daddy loves her and what a hero he is." Carla said, as she began to fiddle with the bracelet on her wrist, tears close to forming in her eyes. "But, we don't know whether he's actually going to be convicted." She reminded Leanne. "Oh come on Carla. I think that we both know that the police won't rest until they have someone, and the evidence…" She trailed. "I know." Carla admitted, with a sigh. "Why? Why did he have to do this to us?" She asked, after a slight pause, placing her hand lightly on her lower stomach. "Because he's selfish and he couldn't help himself." Leanne told her bluntly. "He had everything again, and he's lost it. I think you're right, you've had a lucky escape. You never have to explain to your little girl time after time why Peter has let her down." She added. "You are going to be a brilliant mum, you've got the whole street behind you. Plus, you've got the most eager babysitter in the whole world!" Leanne smiled, referring to her son, who obviously already loved the idea of having a little sister. "Thank you." Carla smiled gratefully. "Are you sure that you're alright to have him on Friday, you know you don't have to." Leanne reasoned. "We'll have fun!" Carla replied. "As long as you're sure." Leanne double checked. "Of course!" Carla exclaimed. "Gives you the chance to have a break as well." She added, smiling lightly, raising an eyebrow, and knowing that it would be nice for Leanne to have a night out with her new man. "Thank you." She said. "Well, I'll leave you to it. If you need anything, you know where I am." She said, getting up and making her way out of the office. "Thank you." Carla said, as she too got up from her chair. "Let me know when you want me to drop Simon off on Friday." Leanne said, as she walked out of the office door. "I will do." Carla smiled as she began to walk Leanne out of the factory. Just as the pair were close to the door, Michelle came into the factory. "Sorry, am I interrupting?" Michelle asked. "No not at all." Leanne answered. "See you later." She added, walking out of Underworld's doors.

"So, what did you and Leanne talk about?" Michelle asked as she walked into the office and placed her bag on the desk. "Everything really." Carla told her, going back to sit down, and sighing slightly. "Have you had lunch yet?" Michelle asked her, sitting down at her desk. "Not yet. I've been trying to get rid of a splitting headache." Carla admitted. "Drink plenty." Michelle advised. "Headaches are normally a sign that either you're dehydrated or stressed." Michelle informed her. "How about both?" Carla suggested leaning back in her chair, allowing her head to rest on the top of the leather back. "Listen, I've told you, me and Rob can take care of this place. Maybe you just need a few days off." She suggested, pulling her chair in closer towards Carla, a look of sympathy on her face. She hated seeing Carla like this, defeated and struggling, but still trying to put a brave face on it. "It's a nice idea, but I think I just need a distraction." Carla told her, sitting back up straight. "I'm fine, I promise you." She reassured Michelle, as she saw the worried look on her face. "Why don't we go back to your flat, I'll make us some lunch and we can come back here afterwards, finish up for the day?" Michelle suggested. Realising that this was probably a good idea, and knowing Michelle would be like a dog with a bone otherwise, Carla stood up from her chair, picked up her bag and allowed Michelle to lead her out of the factory and back to hers.

Upon arriving back at Carla's, Michelle was shocked to find that the fridge was reasonably full, and it seemed that Carla was doing her best to take care of herself for the sake of her baby. "I'm glad to see that you've finally discovered what a food shop is!" Michelle joked. "Very funny." Carla replied, following her into the kitchen space. "Go on then Nigella, what are you making?" Carla asked sarcastically as Michelle scanned the fridge looking for a number of ingredients that would go together. "Well, what do you fancy?" She asked in reply back. "I don't want to give you anything that you're not going to eat, or that's going to make you feel sick." Michelle added. "There's some cheese in here, would you like me to make you a butty?" Michelle asked her. "Yeah, go on then. That does sound nice." Carla said, as Michelle got out some butter and cheese. "Drink some water!" Michelle exclaimed, noticing that Carla was rubbing her temple, and clearly still hadn't taken her advice from earlier on. "Alright!" Carla said, going over to the tap and filling a glass, that was sitting on the sideboard, with water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had gone six in the evening, and Michelle walked into the pub. Rob and Tracy were sitting at the bar, each with a drink in their hands. "How is she?" Rob asked, upon seeing Michelle, with Steve having previously told him where Michelle had spent the afternoon. After lunch, Michelle had gone back to the factory with Carla, where the pair continued to work reasonably productively. "She's alright, definitely better then yesterday. She's gone home to have a quiet evening, so I've left her to it. If you ask me, I think she needs a quiet evening, and just some time to herself at the minute." She informed him, coming and standing next to where he was sat, with a drink in his hand. "Ok, well, I'll text her later, make sure that she's god. I don't want to smother her." Rob told her. "I just want to know how to help her." Rob sighed, putting his pint down on the bar. "Don't we all." Michelle sighed. "I think it's just going to take time. You know how much she loved Peter, you don't just lose those feelings overnight, and she's still getting used to the idea that she's going to be a single Mum. She'll be fine. She's strong, she's a survivor. That baby is going to change her, give her everything she never knew she wanted. As long as we're there to support her and stand by her, that's all that we can do."


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I've written this as a small Peter stand alone, set on the same day as the previous chapter. Enjoy guys!**

He stood by the bunk bed, his hands on the cold metal frame that held the mattresses in place. He stood there, staring at the pictures that adorned the wall. All the faces of the people that he had let down, hurt the most, just looking back at him. He had called Deirdre, then Leanne, last night with both conversations being short and less than inviting. He thought that Deirdre would be on his side, but she wouldn't even tell him how his own wife was. I suppose he didn't really blame her. Deirdre just wanted to do the right thing, but it was killing him not knowing how Carla was doing, especially after the scare with the baby. He wondered how his wife was, had there been any further complications, is that why she had refused to tell him anything? Or was it that Deirdre wanted to be a larger part of the baby's life and didn't want to betray Carla's trust, or was Rob in the room? At least Carla had someone to look after her even better than he could, someone that wouldn't let her down this bad. It's such a shame that he was such a pain in the neck. The phone call to Leanne was pretty much pointless. Having asked how Simon was and getting a short answer, Leanne then told him that she thought now wasn't the time and that he should give his son some space. His own son not wanting to speak to him, not wanting anything to do with him. He had no one else to blame but himself. Despite the fact that he hadn't killed Tina, he'd ruined everything else by having an affair, going back on the booze, lying to everyone around him. What he would give to be at home with Carla, curled up on the sofa, planning the future, with the only worry being what to make Simon for tea. But things would never be like that again, especially now he had been charged with murder.

He snapped out of his current wave of thought wrapped in self-pity, and turned his though to each of the people in the pictures.

 _Carla._

He'd let her down. He didn't realise how much that he really loved and needed her until they were forced apart like this. Tina was such a massive mistake and he'd screwed everything up. She was pregnant. Why couldn't she and the baby she was carrying have been enough for him? Not even the prospect of having a child with her could tear him away from the temptation. But God, he loved her so much. She never wanted children, not really, but she was willing to give him another child and that made his heart swell and hurt so much. He didn't even pay her enough attention to notice that she was pregnant in the first place. He should have noticed that something was up. Three weeks and he had no idea, so consumed by thoughts of Tina. So wrapped up in everything else, not paying his loyal and loving wife enough attention. Being so far away from her that she felt she couldn't tell him straight away. That was his fault and something that he would never forgive himself for. She should have been putting her first, instead, he was playing away, neglecting Carla. He should have been there. She'd done nothing but love and support him and he did this. He knew now more than ever that she really wanted their baby and the stress he had given her had caused so much damage already. Their child was holding on, staying strong. What for? Peter had ruined that little life before it had even begun. Maybe they already knew how much their mummy loves them. What if he never go to meet his baby? It's not like Carla was going to forgive him. If he went down with murder, there was no way that he could see his child. Would they even know about him? He'd screwed up so bad. Maybe it was a good thing if he never got to meet his baby. He was a drunk, a terrible husband and father and he didn't care enough to support Carla when she needed him the most. The baby was better off without him. Carla would be a great Mum and would have everyone behind her, she no longer needed him dragging her down, taking up her time with worrying about when he was going to have his next drink, what his next financial mistake would be and how she would have to fix it. She would do so much better without him.

 _Simon._

What had that little lad done? Nothing. Ever since Lucy died, he had been relying on his father and what had Peter done for him? Let him down time after time. Set fire to the flat with him inside. He'd witnessed his father get drunk more times than he dared to even think about. The broken promises, the broken homes and now this. He was getting settled, splitting his time between Nick and Leanne and himself and Carla. He was behaving, getting good grades. There was the odd occasion when he'd answer back, or decide not to get out of bed on command, but since he married his wife, his son seemed to accept the idea that this is how life would be now. Proving he was serious enough about her, that it wouldn't change again. But it did. He had cheated again, spinning his son's whole world around. He just wanted to wrap his arms around his son and tell him that he was sorry, he was going to make it up to him, and that it would be ok. However, he knew that Simon wouldn't want his Dad anywhere near him.

 _Ken and Deirdre_

All his parents had ever done was support him through thick and thin. Through his alcoholism, through the issues with the bookies, even getting used to being a father to Simon and having the lad living with him, though he was starting to wonder whether that was even a good decision in the first place. Now he felt deserted. Of course, it was his own fault, but how could you feel like an orphan at fifty? When it was his choices that lead him to this point? His own father didn't want to come back and help him. Deirdre would have told him about what was going on back in Manchester, Tracy and Rob's engagement, his and Carla's baby news, then the affair, the murder, Peter being charged. No wonder he didn't want to come back. It was all such a mess, he did right to stay away, he would be so ashamed of what his son had done to Carla, to Simon, to himself. No wonder Deirdre didn't want to visit or speak over the phone for more than sixty seconds.

Peter knew he was a mess at the moment, maybe it was a good thing that everyone was staying away. It would give him more of an opportunity to sort himself out. But, he knew that he wanted to apologise to all the people that he had hurt, doing that might prove less than easy.


End file.
